


Clack Week 2017

by Asylos



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clack Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Collection of bits for Clack Week 2017(Started a day one piece but didn't finish it in time.)





	1. Day 2: Wings

Clack Week Day 2: Wings

There was nothing quite like waking up wrapped in wings. It took "feathered pillow" to a new level. 

Cloud tried very carefully to detangle himself without waking the owner of said wings, but knew he'd failed when the arms around him tightened. 

"Going somewhere?" Zack asked as he nuzzled against his neck. 

"Bathroom. Then breakfast."

"Mmm. Breakfast does sound nice." He made a dramatic sigh then let go, shifting slightly to let Cloud up. "I suppose that's a good reason."

Cloud kissed the pout Zack was making before climbing from the bed. "You stay put. I'll bring food back here."

"'Kay," Zack yawned. He stretched out on his stomach, his wings covering most of the bed when he spread them out. Cloud reached out and ran his fingers through the feathers. "Mm, skip breakfast, more of that."

"How about both? I've got no plans today."


	2. Day 3: Game

Clack Week Day 3: Game

It was always fun to play the distraction game. Someone, say Cloud for instance, would be playing a video game. Someone else, perhaps Zack, would come along and try anything they could (short of blocking the screen or turning it off) to distract them from the game enough that they would pause and retaliate. It was a fun game, and it was played often. 

There were variants too. You could throw on a two player competitive game and try to win while simultaneously distracting your opponent into losing. That game tended to end on the floor in a pile of giggles, with the match timing out on screen. It was good times.


	3. Day 4: Uniform

Clack Week Day 4: Uniform

(Life of a Chocobo verse)

"Hey Spike!"

Cloud looked up from his computer and smiled, "Hey Zack. Came for lunch? Turk delivery service should be back soon."

Zack chuckled, "They're still hiding out here for lunches because it's 'quieter and stinks less'?"

"That's the story," Cloud said, nodding. 

"I think Reno is just trying to get pictures of your ass in that uniform."

"This ass is spoken for."

"Is it now? And who is this mightily privileged person?"

Cloud grinned and grabbed Zack once he was close enough, pulling him down for a kiss. "Some idiot named Zack Fair. I think you know him."

"Lucky guy."

"Not as lucky as I am to have him."

"Oh now you're just getting sappy."

There was a loud cough from the doorway. "I do hope we're interrupting? Cause if you keep that up I'm going to be sick all over our lunch. And then you're going to have to go get us a replacement."

"He thinks he's funny," Cloud said, gesturing for the pair of Turks to come in. Zack pulled one of the chairs over beside Cloud, leaving the others on the other side of the desk. 

Rude set the bags of food down on the desk and started to hand them out. Reno took his seat and put his feet up on the desk. Cloud knocked them off out of habit. Zack grinned at Reno as he put his own feet on the desk. Cloud promptly pushed them off too. Reno smirked, "No dogs on the furniture."

"I do have a meeting in a half hour so maybe we could eat like civilized people?" Cloud said. 

Zack reached for his fork and opened his food carefully. "What's the meeting about?" he asked. 

"Going over the latest version of the uniform before they start making more."

"Bet he'll want some pictures to show off," Reno commented. 

Zack nudged Cloud with his elbow, "See? Told you."

Cloud snorted and focused on eating.


	4. Day 5: Cooking/Birthday

Clack Week Day 5: Cooking/Birthday

"Get out of the kitchen!"

Cloud flinched back from the covered plate on the counter. "But Zaaacckkk..."

"No buts." Zack grabbed his shoulders and guided the blond out of the kitchen. "It needs to rest."

"I'm sure it's been sitting long enough.."

"Nope. Angeal was very specific. You have to wait."

"But it smells so good!"

"And it'll taste even better, when it's done. Come on, let's go for a walk so the smell doesn't torture you," Zack suggested with a chuckle. 

"Fine," Cloud sighed. He looked back in the kitchen, "I'll be back for you, cake!"

(Original Tumblr post had a crappy little picture I drew of a cake and balloons, which I do in every birthday card I sign.)


	5. Day 6: Diary

Clack Week Day 6: Diary

Dear Diary,

Zack Fair has the most gropeable ass I've ever seen. It's so distracting in class. Does he even know how hot he is? He must. 

\--

Dear Diary,

Zack's actually a pretty cool guy. We had a mission together. I think we might be friends now? How do you friend? This is new territory. 

\--

Dear Diary,

Pizza and movies at Zack's tonight was a lot of fun. Until I fell asleep. Woke up leaning on him. How embarrassing. He didn't seem upset at least. He's a pretty touchy-feely guy though, so I guess it wasn't a big deal for him. 

\--

Dear Diary,

Had a little too much to drink last night. Woke up on the couch. It wasn't my couch. I hope I didn't say anything stupid. 

\--

Dear Diary,

I touched the butt. It is as gropeable as it looks. I'm gonna touch it more. Maybe every day.


	6. Day 7: Habit/Touch

Clack Week Day 7: Habit/Touch (Life of a Chocobo verse)

Some habits are hard to break and some you just don't want to break. The dictionary lists one of the definitions of habit as being an addictive practice. This was surely the case for Zack when it came to feeding on Cloud. 

Sure, the Mako was addictive for Cloud (and Zack had been berated many times for his mistakes in that department), but the taste was just as bad for Zack. It was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to share with the others. And the fact that the taste was even more profound at certain ... moments during certain ... activities... Well, that was something Zack felt no one else needed to know about. As laid back as he tried to be, he was still overprotective and possessive when it came to his boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend was sound asleep beside him after exactly such activities, so recent that the taste of blood still lingered on Zack's tongue. He ran his fingers through blond spikes contentedly. These moments were his and his alone, and he felt blessed to have them.


End file.
